We Need to Talk
by Dark Roswellian Angel
Summary: 1-shot. Action/Romance fluff- does that make sense? Logan and Max have a talk, but they’re not alone. Alec joins in, and chaos ensues.


Title: We Need to Talk

Author: Dark Roswellian Angel

Elizabeth McDowell

Disclaimer: I don't own any of it. If I did, "Dark Angel" would still be airing, and Jensen Ackles would be missing all the shirts in his closet.

Copying/Downloading/Posting: Please let me know first, and let me know where my work will be posted as I would love to come visit it. Make sure that it is put under my name, as I would love to hear how others feel about it. Thanks ;)

K due to minor profanity and slight violence

1-shot. Action/Romance fluff- does that make sense? Logan and Max have a talk, but they're not alone. Alec joins in, and chaos ensues.

A/N: If you like Logan, you may not want to read this.

Btw- I had a friend look this over before posting it, and her comment was that it's not entirely true-to-character, but it's fluff so I didn't really intend it to be true-to-character. Just so's ya' knows. :)

I had so much fun writing and posting my first fic and getting all those yummy reviews that at 1:30 this morning my mind decided to create this. I'm actually working on a multi-chapter DA fic, but this wouldn't leave me alone. It was loosely influenced by the recent "Supernatural" "Groundhog Day"-related episode. I had already come up with the basic idea for this fic, but I hadn't figured out how to put it all together until after I watched that. In short, this is the product of an exhausted DA-obsessed mind on chocolate chips.

* * *

Logan was busy working on some Eyes Only stuff, and wasn't expecting any visitors, so he was surprised when he heard a knock on his door. He was even more surprised when he opened it to find Max standing on the other side- it didn't make sense, usually she just let herself in. "To what do I owe the honor of this surprise visit?" he asked in his most charming and attempting-to-be-sincere way.

Instead of answering, Max walked inside the room. As Logan started closing the door, he was stopped by a hand jutting in between the door and the jam.

"Not so fast, buddy. I'm comin' in, too," said Alec as he breezed in behind Max. Logan noticed that he seemed unusually happy. As was often the case, it made him nervous. It wasn't that he hated the transgenic or that he wanted anything unfortunate to happen to him. He just wished that Manticore could come out of the woodwork, reclaim the irritating subspecies, and have fun experimenting on him while whisking him far away from Max and him for good. He smiled at the thought. Yes, an Alec-free existence would be much nicer. Then he could have Max all to himself. He could send her on as many missions and get as much from her as he could ever want. He was interrupted by his reverie when she whirled around and fixed him with a hard stare.

"We need to talk," she said in her usual commanding way.

"What is it this time? Reds? Manticore leftovers? Looking for more family? White's clan? Look, Max, I'm really busy. Can't this wait until I'm done doing what I want to do, and then after you've finished whatever errand I come up with for you, then we can discuss whatever unimportant thing you think you want to talk about." To Logan, this was a perfectly normal statement to make, which is why he normally thought it in his head, though he couldn't remember ever having said it out loud before.

"See, baby, I told you he wasn't interested. We might as well go let OC and Sketchy know- they'll be upset they weren't told first anyway. And _they'll_ actually be happy to hear it," Alec was already tired of having to put up with this particular Ordinary today. It wasn't that he had a problem with Ordinaries- a lot of his and Max's best friends were Ordinaries. It was just this particular one that got on his nerves.

Not willing to let someone else hear whatever news they had before he had, and somewhat upset with the term "baby," Logan was not one to be ignored. "Oh, fine. What is it that you two needed to tell me so much that you interrupted me when I was in the middle of a project?" He looked at Max, expecting her to jump at the opportunity to share with him. He completely ignored the other man in the room.

Max looked surprised that Logan was actually addressing her directly. She looked unsure of what to say. Logan watched as she turned to Alec, as though he would be able to help her come up with words to describe whatever it was that they thought was so important.

"What is it Max? Just tell me- whatever it is, we'll get through this together." He was finally beginning to become concerned. He was starting to get a little peeved that Max was still looking at Alec, and he really didn't like the supportive look that was on Alec's face. He liked it even less when Alec walked over to Max and put his arm around her waist. Then the couple turned to look at him with matching smiles on their faces.

"Well, Logan, it's like this. See, Alec and I have decided that it's messed up for us to be spending time dating other people when we really just want to be together. I mean, it's not like you Ordinaries could really satisfy either of us. I know that you've tried, and you've obviously convinced yourself that you're man enough for me, but, well… you've been seriously delusional. See, Alec and me, we get each other. In ways that you never could, even if you could pull your head out of your anal observation long enough to realize just how badly you've been taking me for granted. Alec and I make sense, and I'm afraid you and I never really did. So, I've decided to break things off with you. Permanently. And I've decided to hook it up with Alec, who appreciates me for everything that I am. And he not only accepts what I am, but supports me and my decision to be the complete me- genetic hodgepodge and all."

"What the hell are you talking about? You're in love with me. I know you are- I've played every card right. There's no way that you could be anything but infatuated with me. I'm the great and powerful Eyes Only- righter of wrongs, saviour of the lowly masses, defender of the weak and downtrodden. Everyone loves me. Everyone wants to be as wonderful and humble as me. I have a mission to save the world, and then everyone will have me to thank. I mean, I know I've been a little busy, what with not bothering to pay you or your little playmates any attention while I've been doing more important things, but really- to turn to this loser just because you're bored. It's… _he's_ beneath you, Max. Now, say you're sorry and you don't know what the hell got into you, and all will be forgiven." Man, sometimes he amazed himself with just how magnanimous he could be. She must be so grateful to have such a wonderful boyfriend in her life.

"Logan," the gorgeous young man spoke, "as usual, you don't seem to be listening to Max. She's telling you that the two of you are over. She and I are perfect for each other. We always have been, and we always will be. We are a perfect match. If you could just get over being a manipulative control-freak, then you might be able to see how right for each other we are." He still couldn't believe that Max had ever been with this guy, but he was so crazy about her that he was willing to just let it go and never remind her of her past mistakes.

"But what about her missions? I need her to go on her missions and fix all the wrongs that I find so that I can get the glory," Logan whined.

Alec and Max looked at him like he was out of his mind; then Alec seemed to notice something and looked at Max. "Pudding Blossom, have you ever noticed how much he acts like he's part of Manticore? I mean, he's willing to put you into all sorts of dangerous situations, never thanks you, acts like it's your duty and you should be grateful to be a part of it, and always takes the praise for whatever you've done."

"You know, Sweet Tart, now that you mention it, he really does remind me of Manticore. I wonder- is it possible?"

Logan wasn't sure what they were thinking, but he was beginning to get a little nervous. There was no way they could figure it out, was there? He had covered his tracks way too well to be caught by these unimportant little nothings. He watched as they seemed to communicate silently with each other. With each passing second, he was becoming more tense.

"I think we might be on to something, Sugar Plum. His MO is the same as theirs. And it is possible that it could have happened one of those times that they came into contact. Or maybe, even before that. After all, he has always had all of those protective connections, right?"

"Wow, Potato Cakes, how is it possible that I never noticed it before?" Max asked as she looked deeply into the eyes of the only man who had ever been able to satisfy her heart, might, mind, and soul.

"Don't blame yourself, Doll Dimples, you've been out on your own a lot longer than I have. It's only natural that I would notice it first since I've had more training, but don't feel bad. You're much better at beating up bad guys than I am. I get too tempted to play their games with them sometimes."

"That's alright, Bumper Bottoms. You can help me with my training so that I never get taken by a dirty, rotten, cheating, lying, bottom-feeder again, and I'll help you avoid those nasty con game situations that you are prone to get into. We'll make an unbeatable cat burglar team instead. How does that sound, Bubba Gump Shrimp?" She offered a supportive smile, and Alec practically beamed down at her.

"Perfect, Pop Top." Alec looked deep into her eyes and sighed.

The two transgenics were so entranced with how perfectly they complemented each other that they didn't notice that Logan had quietly left the room and come back. In fact, he had to clear his throat several times in order for them to finally look at him. When they did, they noticed that he was holding a gun pointed at them.

"Okay, so fine. You two have finally figured it out. Yes, I work for Manticore. In fact, I am one of their top officials working undercover in an attempt to find all the '09er escapees. And, since you two are on the verge of figuring it out anyway, yeah I've been working for them long before I ever found Max. And you've done a great job of leading us to several of your brothers and sisters. And the building that you burned to the ground wasn't really Manticore- it was just an offshoot. Manticore is still alive and well and will be happy to reindoctrinate both of you." Logan was sorry that his ability to use Max had come to an end, but he was looking forward to Manticore's compensation for turning her and X5-494 in.

He was so focused on his reward that he didn't notice that both transgenics' eyes had narrowed slightly and they seemed to be communicating silently again. Thus, when Max slightly nodded and Alec sprang forward, Logan was completely unprepared for the action (as usual). He was, however, able to get a shot off before the gun was snatched from his hands. He was saddened when he discovered that he had merely winged Max instead of taking out his competitor.

Alec was horrified when he realized that his other half had been hurt. "Banana Berry Smoothie, are you okay?!" He immediately went to her to check out her wound.

"I'll be alright, Muffin Tin," Max said consolingly, but her eyes took on a hardened look as she glared in Logan's direction.

Alec's own gaze followed hers, and Logan saw barely controlled fury rage in the other man's eyes. "You could have killed her! You could have taken her away from me, and I only just got her in my life. She's everything that is good and wonderful in this world, and you could have destroyed her!!" He leapt at the older man, and spent the next few minutes batting him around the room, similar to how a kitten might bat a ball of yarn.

Logan was barely conscious when he heard Max finally step in and stop Alec. _Good. She's still hooked on me, and can't bear to see him hurt me. I'll get her back yet. There's no way she could ever be satisfied with anything less than me. And just because I'm feeling especially wonderful right now, I think I'll forgive her._ He felt a pair of strong arms help him sit up in a comfortable chair. He slowly opened his eyes as he felt Max sit on his lap facing him. _Mmmm, this feels good. I bet it's just driving the wastrel nuts to see her straddling me like this._ However what he saw gave his thoughts pause.

Max was indeed straddling him, but she was holding his gun to his head. She turned towards Alec and motioned him to come towards her. While she was still sitting on Logan's lap, Alec bent his head to her, and they had the most passionate kiss Logan had ever seen. As Alec raised his head, Logan could see he was smirking. He heard Max whisper, "I love you, Puss-in-Boots," and heard Alec's response, "I love you, too, Kitty Cat." Then he watched as Max turned back to face him.

"I never really loved you. I was lonely, and I let myself be dragged down by your obsession with yourself. But, you see, my _mate_ and I are going to continue doing good things for the world. Just on our own terms. You- you were never enough for me. You were a waste of my time. In fact, the truth of the matter is that you're a total waste of breath. And I'm not going to let you continue hurting people just so that you can appear as though you're saving them. And I'm not going to let you continue using up the air that much better people could be using more efficiently than you are. So, say goodbye, Nothing But Eyes Only."

Logan closed his eyes as he saw Max start to pull the trigger. The next second, he was jerked out of unconsciousness. He whipped his head up and saw that he had fallen asleep at his computer console. _What a whacked out dream that was. I'm never having a bourbon onion blossom in the middle of the day again._ His heart was still racing as he looked back at his screen. A slow malicious smile spread across his face as he realized what file he had been looking at. When he heard someone knock at his front door, he quickly closed it. _It wouldn't do for the wrong person to see this._ He got up and walked to the door with a smug expression on his face. _I am just __**too**__ good._

His self-satisfied expression faltered as he saw Max on the other side of the door. As she breezed past him, he began to close the door. When a hand stopped him and he saw Alec with a big smile on his handsome face walking in behind her, his heart began pounding painfully in his chest.

"We need to talk."


End file.
